


The four time Emma and Regina was caught making out and the one time things escalated quickly. Or, how effective Ruby at Twat Swat

by Maziquin (orphan_account)



Series: Misadventures of the Swan and the Evil Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maziquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the  Misadventures of the Swan and the Evil Queen series</p><p>This story is tagged with explicit and mature content but all swanqueen glory. But a side of RedBeauty twat swatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The four time Emma and Regina was caught making out and the one time things escalated quickly. Or, how effective Ruby at Twat Swat

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t own OUAT, the characters or anything. I just want them to have teen fun.
> 
> Notice that it was not in orderly timeline. Remeber that ist`s unbetaed and unedited, mistakes are all mine.

1\. The Royal booth at the diner. 

 

One would think that the two heads bumping atop the booth at Granny`s are just two people in a casual conversation, the booth is at the farthest end, secluded from most customers and the only one without the glass window view. 

 

Two heads bopping together, the blonde dominating the brown, even from a distance it`s easy to say the blonde is Emma Nolan, and where Emma is, Regina Mills will surely be just around the corner. 

 

They have been inseparable since they first started dating a few moths back, these days apart from Regina`s art class and Emma`s cheer leading practice they would always be seen together, but careful enough that they don`t get caught making out...except Ruby always get them, and hose them or  throw a bucket of ice water depends where they are. 

 

Like now, even from five feet away you can hear low moans and when the salt shaker fell on the floor, Ruby decided to grab the ice bucket, come what may, she can face Regina`s wrath, or ran away. 

"What the hell Ruby!" Emma fell victim of the ice cold water since she`s on top of Regina

"You guys should consider putting it back in your pants before you give my granny a heart attack! And stop defiling our diner, we`ll lose customers and I needed more tips!" 

"Run fast now, run fast like a dog Ruby Lucas before I eviscerate you!" Regina pushed Emma gently away and trying to make a grab for Ruby, but the girl was gone before she was able to swing her grip, proving Ruby`s formidable in track and field, or in this case, bolt and run. 

 

Regina stood, totally wet and cold, but Emma`s hands are still under her shirt. So they claimed that booth as theirs from then on.

  1.   **Before history class there were love marks**



 

"Fuck, Ginny!"

 

"Shut Up", Regina scolded in a hushed voice into Emma`s ear. The blonde worried her bottom lip between her teeth strangling on a whimper. Regina had pinned her against the tile wall of the shower stall, mercilessly teasing her already taut nipples while pillaging her hot mouth, bullying the soft tongue. "Someone is going to hear you!"

 

Regina slid the length of her body, pressing on the invisible space between the two of them, her own nipple hard against the fabric of her bra, her shirt wide open and angry marks adorned her chest. She pressed her thigh on Emma`s core and Emma can`t help choking back grunts and moan, leaning back her head, Regina lavished the corner of her jaw with open wet kisses, flat of her tongue travelling down the column of her throat, sucking on the base of her neck and collar. 

Cupping the side of Emma`s breast, they`ve never got past first base before, even though they`ve seen each other almost naked, it seemed groping under the bra is still a topic they have yet to discuss. But Emma rocking herself to Regina isn`t helping, neither is the tip of her jeans as the coarse fabric scraped against her now damped ruined underwear.

Regina contemplates if she`s pushing Emma too fast if she`ll slide her hands down and trace her nipples with the pad of her thumb, she wanted so much to bring the little monster to her mouth and have fun with it. But she`s afraid Emma might not yet ready for that yet. She contented herself with small squeezes and light ass groping instead, creating delicious friction on Emma`s center against her thigh.

 

Emma`s hands flew to the back of her head, holding her against her chest and slowly guiding her down the valley of her breast, she looked up the blonde and caught her eyes, conveying her thoughts, the girl nodded in response as if to answer a silent question Regina is afraid to ask. And if that`s not clear enough, Emma pushed one side of her bra down, revealing a taut peak demanding Regina`s touch.

Regina wasted no time swiped the flat of her tongue circling the peak, eyes never breaking contact with Emma`s now darker hue of hazel green. Biting gently then sucking the nub,   a short guttural moan escaped Emma and when Regina knead her palms on the other breast she can`t help but to press the brunette`s head on her tighter, her lower body rocking faster.

_**Bang Bang Bang** _

The sudden knock startled them, but Regina didn’t make a move to release the girl in her arms yet.

“I thought you said nobody uses this stall?” Emma furrowed her brow but ears trained on the door, whoever is behind it, if it`s a student, they pray it will just think the comfort room stall for disability is locked and will move on. If it`s the staff, they pray it won`t have keys, or if it`s a monster… _please please please just please let it be a monster!_

“Em, Ginny? It`s me.” They both sigh in relief upon hearing Belle on the other side.

“Um hang on a sec,” Emma croaked.

**_Bang Bang Bang_ **

“Hang on Belle! Coming up!” Emma shouted out.

“You better come out decent guys! You guys are totally gross! What can`t you keep your hands to yourself Em.” With a teasing chuckle Ruby`s voice floated away

“We have History in 10, be sure to come out decent you two.” Belle reminded them.

Regina still held Emma for a moment before they button up her shirt and help Emma on her clothes. They opened the door slightly at first to see if the coast is clear, when they are sure nobody will see them come out suspiciously from the stall, they step out casually and head straight to their history class, where they will meet up with Ruby and Belle.

“How did you think Belle knew where we were?” Emma asked her girlfriend in low voice while strolling the main hall.

“Ruby…maybe. You know she can sniff us even from a mile away.” Regina responded regally but discreetly.

They entered the class and seated apart, a move they decided to be wise, they are not trying to hide their relationship, but they don`t want unnecessary attention either. Regina sat beside Belle and Emma took the seat behind her, next to a smirking Ruby eyeing her and Regina with a knowing look.

**3\. Belle`s garden**

The first sleep over after they are officially a couple had been hard for them to keep it to themselves so they decided to tell Ruby and Belle about their new found relationship, because their parents bursting into their bedroom unannounced is something they are avoiding at all costs, so no making out in their houses.

Emma came up with the idea of sleepover and telling Belle and Ruby about their relationship, her idiot often surprises her with brilliant ideas, anything just to get her hands on Regina, really.

But Belle and Ruby set ground rules for them. No making out when they`re all together as that would have to be the-group-hang time, No hanky panky during movie nights and they will sleep separately or sit in classes or group study apart. So long that it will not interfere their studies. Regina agreed, not fond of getting any lower grades than A.

Regina seems to be getting more homework done, mostly because Emma isn`t distracting her with lips and her wandering hands, though the blonde is overly obvious in frustration, not kissing Regina is one of her lowest moments, especially now that her squad needs more time to practice and tests seemed to fall like a cold water on her. So not cool.

Emma is wearing her shortest cheer squad skirt, she decided on not changing the last minute, trying her hand at cleverness, and maybe she can seduce Regina and give in to a little make out. She adjusted her tank top, showing a hint of stomach skin and her ponytail, curling the tips. She reapplied her makeup, the practice today was dull she didn’t even sweat.

She found Regina sprawled on the den floor with more books and notes scattered all over the place to her liking. She had a mission in mind; _Make Regina notice me_

Slithering to the couch across the brunette, she crossed her leg to hike up the skirt, revealing more skin on her toned mile long legs, but no, Regina didn’t look up. _Maybe I should just try goading her_

Emma looked at her intently, _if I catch her eyes… just look up, come on look_ she pushed the stack of books near the tip of her shoes and it certainly made Regina`s eyes follow the long lean legs in front of her. She wet and bit the bottom of her lips innocently, but the darkness in her eyes gave away hungry looks.

 

Regina rolls her eyes and tries her best to ignore her, pouring holes in her math textbook the tip of her pen between her teeth. There was a shadow over her textbook and then Emma is pressed against her, wrapping her arms around Regina`s waist and nestling her cheek onto her back, nuzzling. All that and Regina felt her self-preservation melting away.

 

“Darling, are you okay?” Regina asks, pen still trapped between her teeth, caressing her girlfriend’s arms on her stomach.

“You are no fun these days babe…” pouting, sneaking her hands on Regina`s thighs, squeezing and feeling her up. “I want my kisses. You haven’t kissed me in three hours!” she bit Regina`s ear and blew warm breath to it.

“Belle and Ruby is just picking up the take outs, they`ll catch us.” She tried to reason, whether to the blonde or to herself she doesn`t know.

 

“I want you…” Emma whispers, hands now wandering unknown territory, she didn’t get a swat of a scolding when she cupped and squeezed Regina`s breasts. God she so turned on she`ll totally blow out if Regina won’t put out. “C`mon baby, just ten minutes and will be done before they come back.”

 

“There`s no door here and the can bust us…the garden, let`s go to the garden. We can pretend we just needed air and Belle`s roses are really pretty, the green house is safe.”

 

Emma kissed her cheek and sprung up to her feet, helping Regina up. Soon as they close the glass door of the green house, Emma jump at Regina, pulling her down on her lap, in the nearby bench, slipping her hand again inside Regina`s blouse, tracing soft patterns on her abdomen, and when met with no resistance but moans and panting breath, she unclasp the front hook of Regina`s bra, sliding up her blouse. “You are so damn beautiful, Ginny.”

She claimed the brunette`s lips again, chewing the bottom lip before sliding her tongue in the waiting the hungry mouth of Regina, while the other girl pulls her ponytail and let her glorious blonde locks where she loop her fingers and massage Emma`s scalp. Regina wanted her as badly as Emma needed her.

Emma breaks the kiss to move to her favorite spot, the skin between Regina`s ear and jaw, she swipe her tongue and sucked, and sucked and swiped her tongue tracing the path down her throat, while her hands played Regina`s breasts like a piano concert master, tugging a taut peak here and rolling pinching the other.

She liked Regina`s boobs, it fits her palm perfectly and its really soft, she liked the feel of Regina`s side boobs and she know if she ghost her finger tips there it will surely bring goose bumps on her girlfriend. She wanted to feel Regina on her mouth, she daydreams about it all the time, often she had to cut a trip to the wash room to replace a ruined underwear. _Ah the things Regina Mills do to her!_

Regina arches her back to invite Emma, she even grind her hips to the blonde, which made them both all the more aroused. Her heart thundering, whether because they`ll be more likely to be caught by their friends or because Emma`s dexterous tongue is now playing with her nipples, substituting the fingers. Emma`s mouth is wet on Regina`s breast and if anything she`s close to bringing Emma`s other hand to cup her sex. She`s sure she`ll shock her girlfriend at how damp she is making her, she often imagine her girlfriend`s hands on her hot center instead of the outline of her jeans when they make out, the thought made her ground even harder on Emma`s lap, trying for more friction, but she doesn`t want to do anything Emma doesn`t feel like doing yet. Still her sex is aching and she`ll surely have to take a very cold shower.

 

As if matching her thoughts, cold water was sprayed at them brutally extinguishing the fire building between them.

 

“Ruby! Stop it, Ginny will kill you and I won`t get in her way!” from the door of the green house they can hear Belle`s horrified gasps and Ruby`s cackle.

 

“Those two know the rules, beauty. Let them soak! Hey losers, thought we didn`t see ya`ll making your way here? Tsk tsk… well, at least we had given them a good ten minutes,” she mumbles to Belle, turning off the hose.

 

And that how you make a frustrated vengeful Regina and her totally soaked swan.

 

**4\. The far end of the library, where the math books are, needs some corruption, but there`s no Ruby, which is worst.**

“Em… _Emma_ stop! We gotta stop there are other people here!” Regina squeaked, trying to trap away her girlfriend`s hands.

“The couch is big, nobody will catch us!” she murmured between kisses, “besides, don’t wear skirt this sexy again if you don’t want me like this.” She shallowed Regina`s protests with a searing kiss.

Regina had to represent in a debate that morning, she had forgo her usual comfortable clothes for a neat cut black dress, accentuating her curves and decent amount of cleavage. The dress was a clean three inch above the knee, hugging her well-formed behind. Her maroon blazer was thrown and forgotten together with her matching black pumps.

 

“Just don`t be too noisy and nobody will catch us here, we`ll be quick, promise, `kay?” tugging on her girlfriend`s dress. Emma`s practice made it impossible for them to have an alone time for the past few weeks, between Emma`s practice and Regina`s debate there`s little time for chaste kisses in the hall way and long embraces when they`re together.

 

The indecency that happened in Belle`s garden left them too careful for Ruby to caught them again, so when Emma`s squad practice was cancelled and after Regina`s debate class was done, she sneaked past her girlfriend and pulled a shrieking brunette to the library with only a few students in. She took her to the math book section, she used to hang out when she feels she needed space from all the noise in her head and around her.

 

“Emma don`t ruin my dress, Mom will kill me!” but Emma took no heed on her protest, if any, she yanked the brunette down, pressed herself harder and rocked her hip up to meet Regina`s, sending waves of arousal to the brunette core. She can feel the heat on Regina`s sex even over the filmsy stockings and her own cheer squad skirt, she rock her hips harder, “Ahh Ginny, you`re so sexy, you drive me crazy,”

 

“How do you think I feel when you dance in front of me. I wanted to devour you in front of all those idiot boys who looked at you like some candy, those stupid boys don’t know you`re mine.” Regina can feel the temperature raise up every time she watches Emma`s practice, her nostrils will flare at anyone who as simple as hold Emma`s waist, she`ll even glare at some of her girlfriend`s squad members especially overly cheeky girls who gives lingering touch and so much eye sexing, her Emma is so great at dancing and so flexible she often wonder how good she will sound when she finally bends her over and have a way with her, oh so wicked wickedly. Or when she squirms beneath Regina spreading her gorgeous legs, she plan on making this happen. _Very very soon!_  

 

 “So why don`t you show me now? Touch me,” the last part sounded desperate, it spurred Regina on, making plans at the back of her head, met Emma`s hips with equal fervor their cores aligned almost touching, her dress now hiked up showing ample flesh and Emma is cupping her ass, guiding her to ground on her. She needed more, she wanted Emma but she can`t take her here no matter how arousing this situation is they needed to stop before they get caught. They haven’t even official told their parent about them.

 

“Emma! Regina!”

 

This isn`t the way they had intended to tell their parents about the progress of their relationship, but before they knew it they`re in front of David and Mary Margaret with Cora and Henry in the Mills` study room.

Because Mary Margaret, of all the time to inspect the library, it was when her daughter and her girlfriend were busy hands and lips all over each other. But it had happened nonetheless.

 

And together their parents lay down rules after rules; laws they must abide or their privileges revoked. No more sleep overs unless Ruby or Belle is with them, no closed doors at home, and absolutely no monkey business at school.

 

Emma had snorted on her hand and Regina grew bright red but the principle still stood. Before they even get to anywhere near as having a sex life, their alone time is officially with chaperone.

 

“I expect no less from you Regina.” Henry Mills gave a serious look at her daughter, the last thing Regina ever want being embarrassed in front of her Daddy, but Henry wear a wink before turning to Cora, “Regina dear, Sheriff Nolan and Principal Nolan here would be very displeased if they found their daughter to be corrupt even before you asked them for her hand in marriage,” they weren’t aware of the silliness the two of them had few months back, if anything, Henry is helping them out by being accepting them.

“But Mr. Mills---“Emma had tried to butt out but was silenced with the look on Cora`s face.

“Sweetheart, I don`t think that`s a problem, It appears Regina has been spoken for.” Cora`s eyes leading them to the ring on her finger Regina has been wearing ever since Emma put it on her. “I only expect one thing or two.”

 

A heartbeat or a few pass in silence before Cora spoke again, looking from Emma to Regina and the Nolans`, standing still beside sitting Henry, she put her arm around her husband and met his eyes twinkling in mischief, having fun making the girls shift from their seat.

 

“Anything Mayor and Mr. Mills,” Emma looked pleadingly to her parents, asking silently for a rescue, Cora Mills is known to be strict and stern matriarch, plus the mayor of the town really not helping at all.

 

“Perhaps we should start at you--,” she spoke as she eyed the girl intensely, “calling us Mom and Dad or Cora and Henry from now on, since you`ve engaged yourself not only to Regina, but her family. And also, I require brunch every other Sunday. Is that clear?”

 

Emma gulped hard, her throat dry, but her shoulder visible sagged, elated.

 

“Sheriff?” Henry turned to the Nolans`. David and Mary Margaret nodded and smiled politely.

 

“The two of you are dismissed, go do your things, but keep the doors open, understood?” Mary Margaret directed the question to her daughter.

 

 

Well, that still ended well than what they had in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5\. **That escalated quickly, or their first time, on granny`s couch.**

 

“ _For the last time, Emma. No. Big fat No. You cannot stay at our cabin with Regina, your mom will kick me out of school they found out. Your dad will probably put me in jail and Regina`s mom will revoke our permit, before I knew it I’ll be living in the streets like a rat.” Ruby huffed exasperated in her long speech._

_Emma pouted, but still Ruby would not bulge. “Fine.” Emma signed, “Hey remember that time you almost told Belle you like her because you were drunk off your ass, but I covered for you so she wouldn’t think you`re an asshole, cause I`m pretty sure if I hadn`t and you had kissed her then, you`d really won`t be allowed in the dressing booth to ogle at her like you normally do, the next time she shop for dresses. But I`m a really good friend so, I saved your poor sorry ass, cause you couldn’t tell Belle you like her sober.” She pulled her worst card, she knows that`s really a dick move, but she`s getting desperate and frustrated._

_“God. Fine! You can have the cabin but only for one night, you pay for food and dvd since I have to stay in my room all night and pretend I`m not in my own room, but if any of your parents` found out, I will toss you under the bus no second glance spared.” Ruby warned._

_Emma smirked and kissed Ruby`s cheeks, “Thanks, Rubes you da best!” and hugged her friend goodbye._

_“Yeah yeah, however long you will milk that one time I will never know.” Ruby shot back before the blonde is out of her sight._

“You`re brilliant, darling! How did you manage to get Ruby to agree?” Regina praised falling back onto the couch.

 

Emma licked her lips at the sight, disheveled hair and topless Regina, with the button of her pants open, cream laced bra partway undone. They pretty much attacked each other as soon as the front door of the cabin was closed behind them.

The blonde moved forward quickly planting herself and straddling Regina. Hissing when their mouth connected, never wanting to part again. The brunette`s hands rested low on her waist itching to slide into the tantalizing skin tight jeans. She manage to tell how she got Ruby to agree in between their kisses and undressing each other.

 

“I love the evil streak in you Princess.” Regina kissed her gently before pulling away with her own wicked grin.

 

“Hmm less talking more kissing. “ Emma cut her off and catches her lips again. Gyrating her hips against the brunette and pulled away a fraction, her breath hot on Regina`s skin. Regina arched up into a moan as Emma slid her hand underneath her bra, unclasping the hook so she can see a full view of Regina`s breast. Latching her mouth on one of the taut peaks and sliding her other hand on over Regina`s underwear, seeking out her clit. Emma rubbed along the nub as Regina panted beneath her.

 

“ _Emma”_ Regina pleaded as Emma put just enough pressure to tease but not enough to satisfy.

 

“Yeah?” Emma asked through her teasing smirk, pulling her hand away from Regina.

 

“Don`t dare remove your hand or—“

“But how can I make love to you if we won’t take your clothes off? I wouldn’t want to defile Regina Mills fully clothed. Brown eyes stared up at the blonde in her lap, pools of mischievously shining hazel eyes met her equally dark ones.

 

Regina found herself lost in Emma`s gazed, there was the playfulness glint but of course the never ending look of awe in Emma, It took her breath away that someone as beautiful and loving as Emma is hers, hers alone. The look of adoration in Emma`s eyes she reserves for Regina never cease to amaze the brunette. “I am so in love with you my beautiful, beautiful swan,” stroking Emma`s cheeks with the tip of her index.

“I am yours, Ginny. I`m yours and you are mine.” The blonde responded sincerely. They kissed again deeply, not hurried but languid putting forth emotions they have for each other. “Let`s get naked.” Emma stood up after a moment and started pulling down her jeans, Regina did the same and when they`re down on their underwear’s Emma sighed. Regina is so gorgeous she wanted to ravish inch by inch of olive skin. This time Regina pushed Emma`s back on the couch, straddling her, core on her abdomen pulling the last fabric preventing her wicked wishes on her girlfriend. “Regina” Emma hissed when she traced her index on Emma`s slit.

“Say it again,” delighted at how sexy her name sounded on the blonde`s lips.

“Regina” the blonde happily complied, at this point she`d jump on anything Regina told her to do.

“Kiss me, show me you love me Emma. Do you love me, Emma?”

“So so much Regina, I love you!” and she crushed her lips again on the brunette. Regina`s core twitched, she loved the sound of Emma under her. She slipped her hand again on her girl, finding her wet warm and aching. The blonde whimpered and gyrate d her hips trying to get more of Regina. “Oh Baby!” Emma wrapped her hands on Regina`s waist, when she finally plunged deep inside her, she took a nipple in her mouth and Emma`s head is spinning, reeling in sensory overload. Regina teased her clit with her thumb, curling her finger every time she pulls out.

Emma encourage her by rocking her hips in her hands, they build a steady rhythm, soon her toes are curling and a wave of euphoria crash her, calling out Regina`s name.

 

Regina smiled sweetly down the girl and planted kisses all over her face, eyes still closed Emma still in her high, just before her lips touched Emma`s, she flipped them over, stretching the length of her body to the brunette and started assaulting her breasts. Squeezing her hard and biting and sucking the pinkish nub while her hips rock on straddling Regina. She joined their hands together, fingers twining so she could pull them up and hold them above her girlfriend`s head. Regina let her, arching her back to give herself fully to Emma.

 

Regina moaned into Emma`s mouth as the blonde dragged her short nails down her sides, raking the skin teasingly, marking every patch of skin available to her. She doesn’t mind Emma marking her, it made her proud showing she was hers. Eyes squeezed shut as Emma sweet sweetly tortures her. Leaving trail of wet kisses on her stomach, lower and lower, until she can inhale her arousal. “Tell me what you want, Regina.”

“You, always you Emma.”

“But how do you want me?” pressing kisses on her thighs, Emma spread her sex, ghosting touches but never touching her enough. She relished the view before her, Regina spread open for her to take.

“Your mouth…your mouth on me, darling. Don`t be a tease Emma. Have me in your mouth. Oh god!” Seductively Emma swiped her tongue on Regina`s slit, tracing the length of her, then twirling her tongue on the hooded nub, pressing the lightest touch. When Regina surged forward, she captured her clit and sucked, hard and deep.

 

She flattened her tongue the length of her girlfriend effectively gaining her moans, Regina`s moans makes the best music in her ears. Swirling her tongue again, she traced patterns, taking note of how it made Regina twitch. Sucking on harshly and pulling away only to enter her slit again, then Regina will surged forward and she feels like she`ll never get enough of her. She slid a finger this time, teasing her entrance, then when Regina thought she can push over the edge, she`ll pull back. Only to push back in harder and deeper, sucking her clit and entering her with curling finger, that`s when Regina couldn’t take it anymore, one more hard suck and a twirl of Emma inside of her sent her reeling, she lost control and came hard on Emma`s mouth, clutching the blondes head to her sex as she came bucking, liquid broke down and Emma is happy to lap her arousal clean. With one final kiss to her clit, Emma pulled away from her core and readjusted atop Regina again.

 

Regina`s head fell back onto the couch as her Emma stretch on her, she pulled in tighter, tucking the blonde`s head under her chin, arms protectively around her. They closed their eyes and finally they felt whole together, warm and soft.


End file.
